


I'll meet you in the afterlife

by annie_rose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate setting - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3044945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_rose/pseuds/annie_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Sandor flee the night of the battle of Blackwater only to be captured weeks later. Their sentence is death, but fate outlasts our bodies. Fate is carried with the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll meet you in the afterlife

Their undoing was the first inn they stopped at. They'd stayed too long. Were too careless with shielding themselves from curious eyes. Within a month they were caught and brought back before the king. And though it was such a short time, the time between the Battle of Blackwater, their escape, and being bought to face their "mercy" as someone had once so eloquently put it, Sansa and Sandor loved each other. It was a fact neither one of them denied.

It was kneeling on bloodied knees and a broken body that Sansa realised her only real fear was to be separated from her hound.

She stared across the room and Tully blue met dark grey. A lip trembled and a tear ran down a cheek. Sandor smiled at Sansa and looked at her as if to say this isn't the end.

Somewhere in the background a throat was cleared and there attention was bought back towards the boy king. The bastard king. King Joffrey. He sat in his too big throne moving backwards and forwards, slouching and then sitting up, flitting between poses. He turned his icy green gaze towards her, his eyes moving frantically up and down her body taking in her hurts as a cruel smirk played on his lips. A golden goblet of wine rested loosely in his hand he raised it to his wormy lips never once breaking eye contact. He quickly emptied the cup and dropped it to the ground. It made an awful clank as it hit the hard stone floor of the deadly silent room. It made Sansa wonder what sound her head would make when it detached from her body. Maybe it would be the same thud her fathers made when he was beheaded. Or maybe it would squelch like a rotten peach being dropped- she was always told she was empty headed, she didn't imagine an empty head would thud. No. Hers would squelch.

The king cleared his throat once more before opening his wormy lips to speak. "Sandor Clegane, I sentence you to death for deserting, and kidnapping and ruining the Kings betrothed." He never looked at the hound, his eyes stayed on Sansa gauging her reaction. Tears spilled freely down either one of her cheeks. She let out a whimper as Ser Ilyn Payne, the Kings justice she shifted behind him. Joffrey looked as though he was trying to suppress a groan. His leg twitched and his eyes became heavy lidded as he tilted his and watched Sansa almost hungrily as he raised his hand and commanded "Ser Ilyn". The knight moved forward and quickly moved to where Sandor was kneeling. Sansa began to struggle and thrash against her captors. Screaming to get to him. She looked to her saviour, her lover, her only family and cried, screamed to him as he just knelt there staring back with a blank expression but a single tear staining his cheek. Sansa kicked and fought harder as the Kings justice got closer. Somehow, by the grace of the gods she got free. She ran and collapsed to him just as she felt the first slash to her back. Cold steel cutting through her dress and slicing through her flesh. She clung to Sandor's neck and sobbed into his chest. She raised her eyes to match his and kissed him with all that she had left. "Now I can die." She whispered against his lips. She smiled to him as a sword pierced through her once more. She felt as it travelled through her skin, her bone, her heart and her lungs before cutting through Sandor identically. He held her to him tight and she did just the same.

With broken bodies but lips that never parted they entered the afterlife together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think dudes, I crave ze comments and insults ;) xxx


End file.
